Jeweled Fleet
by EmoPokemon
Summary: A series of one shots based off of OTP prompts and original ideas. Fluffy, angsty Pearl pairings. Thick with Pearlmethyst, including Pearlnet, Pearl/Rose, and a few others. Requests for pairings and prompts are taken into consideration.


**A/N:** I've decided to do a bunch of OTP prompts that I like on the otp prompt tag on tumblr and original ideas for the Pearl ships I have because Pearl is best birb mom and why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (This emoji is for my girlfriend)

There will probably be a good amount of smut eventually, but mostly just fluff and angst.

The ships that I will write for will most likely be Pearl/Rose, Pearlnet and Pearlmethyst, but will not be exclusive to that. I also am open for any suggestions, prompt requests, and ship requests, but I cannot promise I will fulfill all of them.

* * *

Pearl / Amethyst

 _i wasn't gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im im kinda gay au - actualaphengland_

"Ew oh my God did you hear that Connie girl that hangs out with Steven is _pansexual_ or something."

Pearl and Amethyst overhear the cool kids by the pizza shop talking, Pearl visibly blushes and keeps walking, clearly distressed over the comment, but not wanting to start trouble. But she realized that Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks, now looking at the purple gem who looked angry. She rushed over to her, putting a hand on the shorter gems arm, not wanting any violence to occur.

"Yeah, I don't know why he still goes out with her, I know I wouldn't. That's weird as fuck."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're attracted to whoever."

"So she's bi?"

"Yeah, I guess, I don't even know anymore."

"I think all of those LGBT fuckin' things are just fucked up, like can't you just be normal?"

The group of cool kids started laughing at that, and Amethyst grew even angrier. She couldn't believe she hung out with theses kids. She had no idea they were a bunch of homophobic assholes.

Pearl touched Amethyst's shoulder.

"Amethyst maybe we should-" but before she could finish, she was cut off. Amethyst pulled her towards the group of kids and she was sure that Amethyst was going to pick a fight. But before she could manage to say anything her thoughts were interrupted when warm lips were pressed to hers.

Her first thought was that her lips were so _soft._

And then she realized what had just happened and she pulled away from Amethyst, her face flushed with teal. The cool kids were now staring at the two of them silently. Pearl suddenly felt her throat close up and she felt her head swim. She could feel herself start shaking, and tears come to her eyes, she was having a panic attack and all she could think of was everyone was staring at her.

She turned from Amethyst and ran as fast as should could down the boardwalk and turned the corner a broad alley in between two shops. She immediately pressed her back to the wall and covered her face with her hands, feeling her hot, bright blue cheeks, and taking deep breaths. At first she was scared, and panicking, and she could feel her body buzzing with nervousness, but as she calmed herself down and wiped her tears she became angry.

Why would Amethyst embarrass her like that? All she ever wanted to do was fit in on this miserable planet, because she no longer fit in on homeworld, but all Amethyst does is draw more attention to her and the Crystal Gems. She was sick of the purple gem always antagonizing her and pointing out her flaws and making fun of her. She couldn't take it anymore.

She still felt hot, hot with rage and with helplessness. As she calmed down she suddenly felt so helpless and alone and she felt the tears in her eyes again as she just desperately wished Rose was here.

But she wasn't.

Pearl straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt so emotionally drained now. Anxiety always left her like this. But she had to be strong, for Steven if not anyone else.

She sighed tiredly, and turned to leave the alley, when she spotted Amethyst watching her.

"A-Amethyst? How long were you standing there…?" Pearl asks, embarrassed, but too tired to even get worked up about it.

"Long enough." Amethyst replied, concerned, pitiful. Pearl didn't want her pity, she had no reason to even pity her, it was her fault she even had a panic attack. But at the same time Pearl blames herself. And she blames herself for letting the young gem see her weak like this. She knew Amethyst would just ridicule her about it later.

"Pearl, I'm sorry." The short purple gem took a step towards her, as if she were stepping towards a wounded animal, but Pearl wasn't going to take that.

"No you aren't!" She yelled, waving her arms, trying to choke back tears of frustration.

"How could you even pretend to be sorry after you did that to me?! That wasn't even a funny joke, it was just cruel! I know you make fun of me Amethyst, but this was too far." Pearl could barely hold back her tears any longer, and she turned away from the short gem, not wanting to show how pathetic she was.

Amethyst's eyes widened, and she took another step towards the tall gem, feeling sympathy for her, which was a first.

"Pearl, you thought I was doing that for a joke to make you uncomfortable?"

"What?" What other reason would she have to do that in front of those kids other than to ridicule and embarrass her, clearly it wasn't real or else she wouldn't have kissed her at that moment, and Amethyst hated her.

"P, I wouldn't do that to you. I did it to piss off those idiots." Amethyst said, stepping closer, cautiously, wanting to comfort the other gem, she didn't mean to hurt her. She liked to make fun of her and make her all flustered like she gets, but she didn't want to make her cry.

"But, they're your friends, I thought you were trying to…" Pearl let out a sob, too overwhelmed to keep it in. She internally scolded herself, she was letting out too much weakness.

"Yeah they were, until I heard them saying that stuff. I don't put up with that shit. And plus they were saying it about Connie, I couldn't just stand there." Amethyst felt mad still, but the guilt soon filled her again.

"Pearl I had no idea you'd get like this, I-I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you freak out or anything." Amethyst said, blushing, normally she didn't apologize for shit, and being all sappy and open was weird for her.

"I-It's okay." Pearl choked out, still upset, but she couldn't be mad at Amethyst. Of course she shouldn't have done that, but Pearl assumed the other gem's intentions were to hurt her. But she was actually being kind of noble, and standing up for what she believe in. She did an odd way of showing it, but it was somewhat… endearing?

Oh stars, now she was thinking fondly of her.

Amethyst couldn't take it anymore, she felt the guilt bubble inside of her at the taller gem's clear distress and she threw dignity and her "cool" reputation out the window. Pearl was still her team mate, and while she liked to irk the other gem, it hurt her to see her like this, especially from her own action. She wrapped her arms around Pearl, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing any other way how.

Oh crap, now she was getting all soft for her.

Pearl tensed up at the hug, normally she'd fight it, but she felt so helpless and alone and stressed out that she let herself be hugged. And she let herself cry, and even laid her cheek on the other gem's head, as she was so short.

Soon the pale gem's tears were dried and she was just left tired and sniffling. But having someone to cry into felt so good. She hadn't had someone comfort her during a panic attack since… Rose.

They quietly hugged for another minute, enjoying an actual moment where they were close and not yelling and fighting and just calm.

"I really am sorry, P. I didn't want you to get that way." Amethyst said sincerely, pulling back to look at the older gem's tear stained face.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset." Pearl couldn't help but blame herself. Always, always blaming herself.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should've realized, it was insensitive."

"I shouldn't have expected anything." Pearl argued, and Amethyst looked at her and realized how sad she was. How terribly sad she really was inside. She knew Pearl was sad about Rose, but it wasn't even just that. Pearl was so hard on herself, deep down under her self righteous, "perfect" attitude. Amethyst couldn't help but get frustrated at her words.

"Ugh, yes you should have! Pearl I'm not just some kid, and I'm not a total asshole, I care about you. We're a team. You're my friend. I wouldn't stick around if you weren't. Do you really think I'd mean to hurt you like that?" Amethyst lets everything out, not filtering her feelings like she usually does. She's usually scared of being rejected or even just having someone be affectionate back, but she couldn't believe Pearl thought she practically hated her.

"You… You care about me?" Pearl asked, sincerely. She looked like a kicked puppy and Amethyst couldn't take it, her heart broke.

"Yes! Of course. I know we fight Pearl, but come on. I-I love you, you're my family." Amethyst looks down sheepishly at the confession. She loved the Crystal Gems, and while they grew apart after Rose… She still loved them.

Pearl was now looking right back at Amethyst and Amethyst realized the distance from their faces was very very short. The tall gem's long nose was practically touching her face. She noticed how her face was tinted blue and her eyes looked so… full of emotion at her confession.

"Amethyst…"

"And I know I kissed you just to piss those kids off, but… I have to say you aren't that bad of a kisser, P." Amethyst smirked her evil smirk, and Pearl immediately rolled her eyes and blushed, struggling to get out of the embrace at the other gem's normal, vulgar demeanor.

But Amethyst was holding her in place, and Pearl's face turned even bluer as she struggled, before she stilled at Amethyst leaning into her, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not kidding." She whispered, before she pressed her lips to Pearl's for the second time that day. But this time it wasn't as hard, it was soft, and her lips were just as soft as before. Pearl's eyes were wide at the contact, but she couldn't think about anything but the soft, thick, warm lips of the purple gem on her own.

She practically melted into the kiss, her head was swimming, and part of her was telling her that she was kissing _Amethyst,_ but another part of her felt warm and bubbly and for once since Rose Quartz left her, she didn't feel sad or alone.


End file.
